I've Lost My Last Chance
by Crunk Riela
Summary: Itu semua tentang tangisan dan ciumanmu. Langkah-langkah pertama itu yang tak dapat aku hitung. Aku butuh beberapa yang lebih dari kamu untuk membawaku pergi.Membawaku pergi./NaruHinaKiba/Review, please?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chances © Westlife

I've Lost My Last Chance © Crunk Riela-chan

Rate : T

Chara(s) :

Naruto U. & Hinata H. & Kiba I.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Warning! : Canon, OOC, KibaHina at the end of this story, all Naruto's POV, _lirik lagu yang sudah ditranslate_.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ THIS!**

Enjoy! ^^

**#●~OoO~●#**

"Huuh..."

Aku termenung lagi disini. Duduk sendirian di bangku taman ini, menatap danau yang terbentang luas di depan mata biruku saat ini. Dengan jelas dapat kulihat dua ekor bebek yang sedang berenang. Sepertinya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, terlihat seekor bebek yang satunya, yang lebih kecil ukurannya dari bebek di sampingnya, menyandarkan lehernya atau bisa dibilang kepalanya, ke leher bebek yang di sampingnya. Huh.. Bahkan pada bebek saja aku cemburu.

_Ambil semua kesempatanmu ketika kau bisa,_

_Kau tidak pernah tahu kapan kesempatan itu terlewatkan._

_Seperti suatu jumlah, yang matematikawan tak bisa pecahkan,_

_Seperti aku yang berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk menjelaskan._

Ah, maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Hai, namaku Naruto. Aku adalah pemuda yang berusia 17 tahun dan adalah pemuda tersial yang mungkin ada di dunia ini. Kau tahu mengapa aku menyebut diriku 'pemuda tersial'? Itu karena aku melewatkan kesempatan yang diberikan seseorang padaku. Dan sialnya lagi, itulah kesempatan terakhir yang ia berikan padaku.

Oke, mungkin kalian bingung dengan permasalahanku. Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Begini, dulu, aku terlibat permasalahan cinta dengan seseorang, emm, lebih tepatnya, dua orang gadis. Yang satu adalah gadis yang dulu aku cintai, dan satunya lagi adalah gadis yang dulu mencintaiku dan sekarang akucintai.

**Flashback [ON]**

Dulu, desaku diserang oleh kelompok kriminal yang disebut Akatsuki. Dan yang menyerang langsung adalah pemimpin kelompok itu sendiri, Pain. Sebagai warga yang mencintai desanya dan tak ingin desanya hancur sia-sia tanpa perlawanan yang berarti, aku turun ke medan perang. Sendirian. Melawan ketua Akatsuki itu yang berjumlah enam orang yang memiliki rupa yang berbeda-beda dan memiliki jenis mata yang sama yaitu Rinnegan.

Saat itu, dewi fortuna berpihak padaku. Aku bisa mengalahkan empat dari mereka tanpa aku terluka parah. Sampai saat aku bisa mengalahkan Pain yang kelima dan menyisakan aku dan Pain yang terakhir di saat itu.

Aku bertarung sekuat tenagaku melawannya saat itu, namun sepertinya sang dewi fortuna yang awalnya memihakku, perlahan melepaskanku, dan membuatku tertangkap olehnya dan menjatuhkanku ke tanah.

Aku sudah tak berdaya lagi saat itu karena Pain yang keenam itu menusuk tubuhku dengan beberapa besi. Aku merasakan, besi itu bukan besi sembarangan karena aku merasakan chakra Pain lewat besi itu. Dan yang terakhir ia menusukkan sebuah besi menembus kedua telapak tanganku yang tertumpuk.

Aku banyak berbicara dengannya. Ia berkata bahwa ia akan mendamaikan dunia. Ia akan menjadi dewa yang akan menghapus semua peperangan di dunia ninja. Itu semua omong kosong. Peperangan itu tidak akan pernah lenyap jika caranya mendamaikan dunia seperti itu.

Aku berdebat banyak dengannya saat itu. Lalu aku melihat ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya mengarah padaku. Sepertinya ia akan menyerangku lagi. Aku lalu mempersiapkan tubuhku akan semua serangan yang akan diberikan Pain itu padaku.

"Hentikan! Aku tak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh Naruto lagi!"

Aku terkesiap seketika saat itu. Apa yang Hinata lakukan? Ia bisa mati. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tak membutuhkan bantuan? Aku tak mau—bukannya tak mau, tapi tak bisa melawan seorang yang sangat kuat sambil melindungi orang lain.

"KENAPA KEMARI? CEPAT LARI! KAU TAKKAN BISA MENGALAHKANNYA!"

Aku rasa aku sudah berteriak sekarang. Tentu saja aku berteriak, karena aku khawatir. Bagaimana jika Hinata yang seenaknya turun ke sini, mau melawan Pain yang aku sendiri tak bisa lawan. Bukannya aku sombong, tapi—

"Aku tahu. Ini untuk kepuasanku sendiri."

Jawaban apa itu? Itu sama sekali bukan jawaban yang ingin aku dengar. Seharusnya ia tak perlu turun ke sini untuk menolongku.

"BICARA APA KAU? JANGAN KE TEMPAT BERBAHAYA BEGINI HANYA KARENA ALASAN SEPERTI ITU!"

Aku sudah cukup kesal dengan tingkah Hinata yang menurutku egois ini. Kesal. Ya, kesal. Kesal karena ia tak mementingkan bagaimana keadaan dirinya nanti jika ia masih keras kepala untuk melawan Pain.

"Berdiri di sini adalah kemauanku."

Ia berkata pelan dan tenang. Seakan ia sama sekali tak takut akan bahaya yang akan menyakitinya nanti. Ia mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"Aku yang cengeng dan mudah menyerah, selalu merasa salah tempat. Tapi, Naruto, kamu-lah yang membawaku ke tempat yang benar."

Aku hanya diam. Mendengarkan ia berbicara. Membiarkan ia menjelaskan mengapa ia nekad melakukan ini semua. Tapi, tunggu! Katanya, aku membawanya ke tempat yang benar? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku selalu mengejarmu karena aku ingin bersamamu dan berjalan beriringan denganmu."

Aku kaget dengan ucapannya itu. Selalu mengejarku? Ingin bersamaku dan berjalan beriringan denganku? Apa maksud ucapannya itu?

"Naruto-lah yang mengubahku. Senyummu menyelamatkanku! Karena itu, aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu, Naruto!"

Ng? Mengapa ia menganggapku seperti itu? Senyumku menyelamatkannya? Dan ia tak takut mati untuk melindungiku? Apa maksud—

"Karena aku.. Mencintaimu.."

—nya? Hah? Aku sangat kaget dengan penuturan Hinata. Apa? Dia mencintaiku? D–dia‒dia mencintaiku? Mencintaiku?

"Hyaaa!"

Lamunanku berakhir kala aku mendengar seruan Hinata dan langkah kakinya yang sedang berlari menuju Pain. Hendak menyerangnya. Aku melihat, Hinata dengan sekuat tenaganya menyerang Pain tanpa berhenti sedetik saja.

"Juho Soshiken!"

Aku mendengar seruan lantang Hinata mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk menyerang Pain. Oh, Tidak! Pain itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Hinata!

"Shinra Tensei!"

DAAKK!

"Kyaaa!"

Hinata! Tidak! Dia diserang Pain! Tega sekali dia menyerang wanita dengan kejam seperti itu! Ah! Tung— Hei! D‒dia mengeluarkan besi dari lengan jubahnya! Jangan-jangan—

"HENTIKAAANNN!"

JRASS

Kejadian itu terjadi. O‒orang itu—Pain—ia—MENIKAM HINATA!

"Seperti itulah rasanya. Kedua orang tuaku juga dibunuh oleh shinobi Konoha di depan mataku. Rasa sayang itulah yang akan menciptakan korban.. serta kebencian.."

Ia berucap seperti itu. Padaku. Dengan tenang! Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku selanjutnya setelah ia berkata seperti itu. Aku merasa sangat marah padanya! Mengapa? Mengapa ia tega menikam Hinata!

**Flashback [OFF]**

_Itu semua tentang tangisan dan ciumanmu,_

_Langkah-langkah pertama itu yang tak dapat aku hitung._

_Aku butuh beberapa yang lebih dari kamu untuk membawaku pergi._

_Membawaku pergi._

Oh, aku tak mau mengingat hal itu lagi. Saat dimana Hinata hampir terbunuh. Karena aku. Karena untuk melindungiku. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, aku sama sekali tak menganggapnya. Maksudku setelah insiden 'menyatakan perasaan' itu, aku sama sekali tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu. Aku membiarkan perasaannya tergantung karena aku tak segera memberikan jawaban.

Aku sangat senang dan bersyukur. Karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa dan mau mencintaiku sepenuh dan setulus hatinya dan mau mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungiku. Tapi, aku memang tak bisa memberikan jawaban pasti karena—yah, kau pasti tahu. Hah? Ya, benar. Aku masih mencintai Sakura saat itu.

Dan sekarang, saat aku mulai mencintainya dan melupakan Sakura yang telah bersama Sasuke karena Sasuke kembali ke Konoha untuk berdamai dan menerima segala sangsi yang akan diberikan padanya, sepertinya rasa cintanya padaku sudah memudar. Akhir-akhir ini jarang kulihat pipi kemerahannya saat bertemu denganku dan gelagat salah tingkahnya. Dan aku merasa semua itu perlahan muncul kala ia bersama—

"Kiba?—"

Apa? Oh, ya, aku melihat Kiba di sana dengan—ah? Oh, emm, yah, memang. Aku merasa gelagat Hinata dulu padaku bukan lagi untukku sekarang. Tapi untuk dia. Teman yang cukup dekat padaku. Aku, dia, Shikamaru, dan Choji dulu saat kecil, kami sering dimarahi Iruka-sensei karena bandel.

"—dan Hinata.."

"Mereka lagi.."

"Berdua lagi.."

_Jika aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk memulai lagi,_

_Lalu kau adalah satu-satunya akan aku datangi dan kucari._

_Seperti sebuah poster Berlin di dindingku,_

_Mungkin ada kesempatan dinding kita mungkin runtuh._

Aku bergumam sendiri disini. Menggumamkan nama mereka berdua, yang sekarang berdua di seberang sana. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka tampak sangat akrab sekali. Tidak! Keakraban antara Hinata dan Kiba jika dibandingkan dengan keakraban Hinata dan Shino sangat berbeda. Arti keakraban Hinata dan Kiba dapat diartikan—mungkin lebih dari sahabat.

"Hei, Shino! Apa tak apa jika Hinata-sama kutinggalkan dengan Kiba? Nanti ia disakiti lagi. Aku tak mau Hinata-sama merasakan sakit hati yang kedua kali."

Eng? Aku mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama Shino? Apa dia disini? Dan juga, aku merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Ah! Dia kan—

"Tenanglah, Neji. Kiba bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik."

Tuh kan, benar! Mereka itu Neji dan Shino? Apa mereka mengintai Hinata dan Kiba?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dan membalikkan badanku juga untuk melihat mereka. Namun aku tak bisa melihat mereka! Ah! Bodohnya aku! Tentu saja! Belakangku ini kan pohon besar! Mana bisa aku melihat mereka atau sebaliknya?

Aku lalu memiringkan kepalaku agar aku bisa melihat mereka. Emm! Aku bisa melihat mereka! Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak ketahuan mereka berdua. Aku tergoda untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Kiba sama seperti 'dia'. Aku takut kalau Kiba akan menyakiti Hinata-sama seperti yang 'ia' lakukan. Maka dari itu aku tak mau jika ada lelaki seperti mereka yang mau mendekati Hinata-sama."

Ng? Menyakiti Hinata? 'Dia'? Siapa yang Neji maksud apa 'dia' yang dimaksud Neji adalah—

"Tidak, Neji. Kiba tidak sama seperti Naruto. Kiba tidak mungkin akan menyakiti Hinata seperti yang Naruto lakukan pada Hinata. Karena Kiba mencintai Hinata."

_Itu semua tentang tangisan dan ciumanmu,_

_Langkah-langkah pertama itu yang tak dapat aku hitung._

_Aku butuh beberapa yang lebih dari kamu untuk membawaku pergi._

DEG!

Huuh.. Memang. Memang Kiba tidak sama denganku. Kiba tidak mungkin menyakiti Hinata sama seperti yang aku lakukan. Dan.. Kiba mencintai Hinata.

Aku tersenyum kecut saat aku mendengar dan menyadari ini semua. Mengapa aku tak menerima Hinata saja, dulu? Mengapa aku tak bisa menghargai semua pengorbanannya untukku, dulu?

Tinggal penyesalanlah yang muncul dalam benakku. Penyesalan. Penyesalan. Memang, penyesalan SELALU datang belakangan.

_Itu semua tentang tangisan dan ciumanmu_

_Langkah-langkah pertama itu yang tak dapat aku hitung_

_Aku butuh beberapa yang lebih dari kamu untuk membawaku pergi_

_Aku tak tahu karena tak bisa kuhitung_

Dulu, aku masih mengejar gadis itu. Aku kira ia bisa menyambut uluran cintaku yang telah terulur padanya sejak aku masih kecil. Tapi aku salah. Ia—tak bisa. Karena ia sudah dan hanya menganggapku sebagai saudaranya. Tak lebih. Dan sekarang, setelah aku berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali, gadis itu jatuh ke pelukan lelaki Uchiha itu.

Aku kehilangan semua kesempatanku. Aku kehilangan semua harapanku karena aku tak memiliki rasa bersyukur atas apa yang telah aku miliki. Aku memiliki gadis yang mau mencintaiku dengan tulus, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Dan aku sibuk melirik gadis lain. Aku memang bodoh!

Kawan, semoga hal yang terjadi padaku ini, tidak kau alami karena rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Berusahalah jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, namun jika kau tak bisa mendapatkan hal itu, dan ada yang lain yang dapat menggantikannya, ambillah itu.

Jadilah sebagai orang yang memiliki rasa syukur atas apa yang kalian miliki walaupun yang kalian miliki itu bukanlah kehendak kalian. Belajarlah mencintai dan menyayangi apa yang kalian miliki sekarang. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena tidak mengambil kesempatan itu.

Jangan sampai kalian sama sepertiku.

Kehilangan kesempatan terakhir.

_Bagaimana untuk memulainya lagi?_

_Ini semua tentangmu._

**#●~The End~●#**

Ini oneshoot pertama Riela yang tidak mempersatukan Naru ma Hina. Coba-coba bikin yang sedih-sedih, tapi kayaknya saya nggak berhasil yah kali ini. Hehehe. *garuk"punggung*. Maka dari itu Riela minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau senpai(s) dan readers banyak yang misuh-misuh karena fic saya abal. Hehehe. Maaf yah! Riela minta maaf juga bagi penggemar WL yang lain yang tau lirik ini dan Riela salah men-translate-nya! Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! *bungkuk"* Riela juga masih butuh ‒sangat‒ banyak pembelajaran dari senpai(s) dan readers disini, jadi Riela sangat memohon review/kritik/saran *maksudloh?* nya dari senpai(s) dan readers.

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata, Review, please?


End file.
